


Искаженная надежда

by LucifaaIsCuteFightMe



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Something, Enemies to Friends, Family Issues, M/M, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe/pseuds/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe
Summary: – Я-я не! Ты Люцифер! – его объяснение звучало не очень убедительно. И лицо, полностью залившееся краской от стыда, тоже не помогло. Казалось, демон был совершенно не готов к подобному повороту. Это точно тот безжалостный убийца-садист, который возвращался из мёртвых уже кучу раз? Не ожидал такой расслабленности от него. В цельную картину это как-то не складывалось.– Да. Это что-то меняет?
Relationships: Lucifer | Linus Frederick/Belial (Aegis Orta)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Искаженная надежда

Восстать. Пасть. Умереть.

Восстать вновь. Собрать себя по кускам. Умереть.

Восстать.

Чтобы снова умереть?

– Нет.

Решил Люцифер, расслабляясь в каком-то демоническом источнике в Аду. Он славно потрудился и заслужил хотя бы немного отдыха. Надо же хотя бы привести себя в порядок. Эти отвратительные ожоги совершенно ему не шли. До чего же неприятный тип был этот король Баал, раз уж наградил его такими отметинами. Быть взорванным было вполовину не так обидно. Наверно потому что он умер? Возможно. Рафаэль, однако, продолжал возвращать его обратно. Что весьма удивительно для Люцифера. Разве Рафаэль не знает, что пешкой может быть только то, что ты можешь удержать в руках? Если не можешь контролировать, то это твой друг или враг, неужели это так сложно понять? Не важно. Потому что жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. У него не только пропали ожоги, но он и умудрился сделать себе маникюр. В новом обличье ему шел чёрный цвет. Жаль, что он единственный, кого это радовало сейчас. Этот демонёнок, которого он подобрал не так давно, только и продолжал держаться за кусок своего брата. Молчал или время от времени жалобно скулил – такой себе компаньон. Даже когда пытаешься проявлять какое-никакое дружелюбие к этому жалкому созданию, только и натыкаешься на неблагодарность и отторжение. Это если не расстраивает, то раздражает. Ах, как же он соскучился по компании. Рафаэль как обычно пропадал где-то по своим делам. Да и чёрт с ним.

Люцифер погружается глубже в тёплые целебные воды. Легко забыть, что ты в Аду, умерев столько раз. Но знать, что проблемы могут быть у кого-то, кроме тебя – было приятно. 

Всё мирно и спокойно, пока несколько раз павший ангел не замечает себя где-то еще. Вот и он, конец спокойствию. А он надеялся, что они разберутся без него хотя бы в этот раз. Но нет, похоже, он слишком популярен. В любом случае, до этого ему казалось, что он знает, где находятся все частички себя. Но, похоже, одну всё-таки пропустил, это удручает, теперь придется отложить свой отдых и посмотреть, кому он достался. В любом случае отдыхать, когда какая-то твоя часть где-то внепланово усердно работает – едва ли возможно.

Испуская вздох, смотрит на своего спутника, тот дёргается в страхе. От него не будет никакого толку.

– Оставайся здесь, а я пойду разомнусь. Рекомендую всё-таки принять ванну, – лицо не покидает улыбка. «Кто знает, вдруг твоему брату полегчает». Демонёнок запрыгнул в источник, припоминая, что случилось, когда он отказал, а не пользуясь предоставленной щедростью сознательно. А ведь он даже назвал его по имени! Ребёнок совершенно не умеет пользоваться положением, могли бы уже давным-давно стать друзьями или полноценными компаньонами - Люцифер любит животных. Тем более этого демонёнка (как и многих других) даже тяжело назвать заложником, ведь он никому не нужен. Расправив крылья, раздосадованный Люцифер полетел навстречу самому себе.

В какой-то момент стало ясно, что это не будет приятной прогулкой туда-обратно. Вокруг его потерянной части собрались разного рода неприятные личности – Михаэль, Рафаэль, несколько весьма внушительных демонических сил, одна из которых была ему знакома слишком хорошо. Но, чем дальше он продвигался, тем тише становились демонические импульсы. Любопытно.

Не используя свою силу, он должен быть незаметен в присутствии активного куска. Но на всякий случай, решил использовать ноги для оставшегося отрезка пути. Постепенно ветер становился свежее, небо ярче, на земле появлялись белоснежные цветы. Совсем как дома.

А вот лежащие на земле демоны и огромный ангельский круг в действии – не совсем из нужной оперы, но у него нет возражений. Он мог бы избавиться от них прямо сейчас, но тогда привлёк бы лишнее внимание. Очень жаль, придётся оставить их, как есть. Хотя бы они хорошо спят и точно не проснутся, чтобы ударить в спину.

Небесный круг неожиданно загорается алым пламенем, что вздымает в воздух не только ангельские частицы, но и воспоминания о травме. Королевский ребёнок всё ещё может стоять в такой атмосфере. И пока остальные вместе с осколком силы заняты чем-то еще – Люцифер решил посмотреть поближе, как идут дела у сына Баала. Подкравшись незаметно на кусок витающей земли, сравнявшись с демоном для лучшего вида, минуту Люцифер простоял, изучая фигуру, пламя, круг, который смог определить, как кольцо Рафаэля. Пока случайно не спугнул парня.

– А! Ты ещё кто такой?! – демон наконец-то отреагировал на его присутствие. Наверно нахождение в демоническом источнике как-то повлияло на Люцифера, сделав его не таким приметным. Или всё же виной этому был дисбаланс в самом воздухе? Только вряд ли этот эффект продлится намного дольше, ведь они находятся на расстоянии пары шагов. Со временем даже слепой заметит, что что-то не так. Но пока что нарушитель мог воспользоваться ситуацией.

– Это действительно важно сейчас? Что делаешь? – в лёгком тоне с привычной улыбкой парировал недо-ангел, оценивая своего собеседника. Тот не знает, кто сейчас рядом с ним, так что это прекрасный шанс поболтать. Но если огонь вдруг перекинется на Люцифера, придётся, конечно же, прервать желанный разговор. А до этого ему как-то придётся избегать тем про имена дальше, потому что он не припоминает, как зовут демона рядом с ним.

– Ты, что, спал всё это время? Как только ангелы до тебя не добрались… – не отвлекаясь от занятия по выжиганию магии, решил попутно ввести «незнакомца» в курс дела. Только Люцифер не особо интересовался, исключая те редкие случаи, когда упоминалось его имя. Ничего хорошего, к сожалению, о нём не сказали. Например, хотя бы то, что он убивал не всех. Или о том, что он красивый, хотя справедливости ради, в последний раз на нём были ожоги и прочие противные раны. Придётся поднять эту тему самому, тем более что этот демон, вроде бы, не так уж плох. У него есть какой-то стиль, хоть и простой. Он-то сможет оценить его новый имидж по достоинству.

– Нравится моё лицо? Мне нравится твоё, оно так отличается от лица твоего отца. Намного приятнее.

– Ты болтаешь ерунду, убирайся в безопасное место, – недовольно сгримасничал демон.

– Эй, никакой ерунды, мне правда даже жаль, что ты его сын, – продолжил давить на, видимо, больное место. Одновременно с этим вспоминая, что собирался убить и наследников трона, а не только королей. Вместе с большей частью населения ада, если точнее – со всем. Но в последнее время он чувствовал себя не таким радикальным. В принципе с тех пор как он отомстил почти всем тем, кто убил его, кровожадности как-то поубавилось. Не то чтобы демоны в его представлении изменились, они всё еще нечестивые существа, несущие проблемы. Кстати об этом, разве тут не ошивается король Амон? Сейчас был бы неплохой шанс избавиться от него, если тот достаточно ослаб.

«Мне тоже жаль», – думает Белиал, вспоминая свою жизнь под покровительством отца тирана. Навалившуюся, непрошенную ответственность в виде наследника трона, с которой он почти смирился. Но он моментально постарался стряхнуть эти мысли в сторону.

Но Люцифер с изумлением успевает заприметить, как печально станцевало пламя, как на мгновение демон показался напуганным и слабым. И он сам даже не был тому причиной. Так необычно и непривычно. При этом его даже не пытаются поджарить заживо. Теперь ему совершенно неохота убивать этого парня. Вдруг у того самого где-то припрятана пара ожогов? Улыбка Люцифера стала немного мягче.

– Тоже были проблемы с отцом … со всей семьёй, если точнее. Одни сплошные разногласия. Зато они закончились, когда меня выбросили из дома, – расслабленная речь и живой язык тела пытались придать этому как можно меньше значения и тяжести. Ему было до этого дело первые пару смертей, было обидно, даже иногда хотелось домой. Но теперь? Ангелы значительно упали в его глазах с тех пор, а цель изменилась лишь немного – больше всего преображений получили методы её достижения. 

– Много… странного случилось с тех пор, но я рад, что отца нет рядом. Потому что, скорее всего, он бы меня убил. Ха-ха. Не только он, если честно. Так что для меня нет такой вещи как «безопасное место».

Глаза демона впились в собеседника, в них не было никакого яда. Может, что-то похожее на понимание? Люцифер не уверен, как эта эмоция должна выглядеть. Потом пламенные глаза несколько раз перевелись обратно на круг, потом на него, как будто тот рассчитывал, на что готов потратить долю своей концентрации.

– Да, мне нравится твоё лицо… и ногти, – звучал не сильно уверенно и румянец на щеках был довольно бледным, что даже сам огонь мог бы стать причиной его появления, если бы тот не был огненным демоном. Белиал не знал, как сказать, что понимает своего собеседника. И в целом не против впустить в свой круг общения кого-то, кто знает, какого могло быть на его месте в отношениях с отцом.

– О, ты заметил, спасибо, только сегодня с ними закончил. Хочешь такие же? – наконец-то заслуженная похвала. Или же не просто похвала? В любом случае Люцифер оказался счастлив на короткий промежуток времени. В последний раз счастье он чувствовал примерно никогда. Этот парень рядом совершенно неплох – он умеет разговаривать, не грубит и его волосы красиво развиваются. 

– Когда это всё закончится? Я не против, – губы сложились во что-то напоминающее неловкую улыбку. Сияющая энергичность Люцифера чуть было не заразила его. Но о том «зачем ему маникюр», он подумал уже после того, как ответил. Ну и ладно. Всё кажется лучше, чем правление одним из кругов Ада. Даже если это создание рядом показалось ему странным сперва – сейчас все подозрения каким-то образом отпали. Конечно, любой был бы странным, если бы в случае чего его пытались убить. Белиал знает о подобном страхе. Быть сыном Баала было, как минимум, не просто, если было не самой худшей составляющей его жизни. Даже если отец не говорил о нём плохо, когда пересекался с другими королями – к нему самому он относился совершенно иначе. В конце-концов, он даже не знал, что ему пропихнули кого-то в жены. Пришлось узнать об этом от третьих лиц. И известие было не из приятных, даже если суженной должна была стать наследница трона Амона. Или Белиал должен использовать слово «особенно» вместо «даже»? Он хотел держаться от власти как можно дальше почти всю свою жизнь.

Внезапно круг перед ним исчез. Но вместо этого сразу же появился новый – высоко в небе. И тот распылял ангельскую энергию в несколько раз сильнее. А ведь демон уже потратил силы, уничтожая предыдущий! Неужели всё заново? 

– Упс, будет высоковато для тебя, да? – правдивое замечание от брюнета рядом. Глаза скользнули в сторону мелькнувшего вдалеке Амона в изменённой форме. Хорошо, что Рафаэль продолжает сыпать сюрпризами и держать внимание на себе и своих побрякушках.

Раздраженный Белиал собирался закончить начатое, не смотря ни на что. Но рука, лёгшая на плечо, заставила одуматься. Тот же голос хоть и звучал так, как будто не осознаёт серьёзности происходящего, всё равно заставлял прислушиваться.

– Ты довольно долго грел предыдущий. Если не хочешь прилечь к остальным, дай Амону с этим разобраться.

– Но он поручил это дело мне, - Белиал развернулся к незнакомцу с уверенностью, сияющей в глазах. Но это не избавило собеседника от лёгкой натуры.

– Но тогда он был занят, да? Тем более он сам уже вернулся к работе.

– Погоди, что там за отродье рядом с ним? – рука пропала с плеча и теперь указывала в направлении фигур, что находились неподалёку от ямы, в которой должен был быть похоронен Рафаэль. Одна из них принадлежала «ему» – Михаэлю, а другая фигура была поменьше и имела две головы. Или всё-таки это было несколько фигур? Тяжеловато разобрать, но там в куче еще и находился остаток его самого. Так что Люциферу пришлось заставить себя прищуриться и найти силы задать неловкий вопрос.

– А. Это, кажется, Вал и Маммон. Или ты имеешь в виду ангела? – вздыхает демон, наблюдая.

– И правда, Валак. Неужели я забыл кусок себя там? Странно, – Люцифер принял задумчивую позу, рассчитывая вероятность такой оплошности. Рафаэлю нельзя поручить совершенно ничего, тот подведёт даже самого себя. Он хорош в воскрешении всех подряд, но помимо этого – не сказать, что имел талант к комплексному мышлению. В отличие от Люцифера ему не пришлось почувствовать на своей шее вес «последствий». При том, сколько всего тот натворил, его всё ещё не выбросили - вопиющая несправедливость. Может, после падения мозги и стали бы на место. «В такой ситуации я вряд ли смогу забрать или отделить себя. Пришел не зря, но теперь точно пора уходить. Иначе Михаэль станет уже моей проблемой».

Но пока он думал, демон рядом тоже не просто так стоял. После обронённой собеседником фразы, Белиал понемногу осознавал, что персона рядом с ним совершенно не демон. Если бы это был демон – он бы уже пострадал от ангельской энергии, витающей вокруг. Только если бы он был королевской крови – тогда он бы держался немного лучше, но таких королей он не знает. Повторив про себя всё, что ему говорили о Люцифере, пытался найти какие-то внешние опознавательные признаки. Сходства есть, но надо было проверить одну последнюю деталь. С трудом заставил себя заглянуть приветливому парню в глаза. Ангельские зрачки, конечно, как он раньше не заметил? Может, потому что он до этого был сконцентрирован на совершенно другом деле? Или виноваты эти темные, длинные ресницы? Уже не важно. Главное, что ещё чудом жив.

Моментально отпрыгнув в сторону от островка обратно на землю, он попытался объять существо пламенем. Но то среагировало с большей прытью, или же ему так показалось. Похоже, он действительно устаёт намного быстрее в таком окружении. Подготовившись к ответной атаке, демон был готов стерпеть боль и раны – ничего подобного не дождался. Только выражение лёгкого возмущения от всеобщего врага ударило неожиданностью.

– Только не целься в лицо, оно же тебе понравилось. Или ты соврал?

– Я-я не! Ты Люцифер! – его объяснение звучало не очень убедительно. И лицо, полностью залившееся краской от стыда, тоже не помогло. Казалось, демон был совершенно не готов к подобному повороту. Это точно тот безжалостный убийца-садист, который возвращался из мёртвых уже кучу раз? Не ожидал такой расслабленности от него. В цельную картину это как-то не складывалось.

– Да. Это что-то меняет? Ты мне всё равно импонируешь, я даже могу пригласить тебя к себе. Знаешь, я ведь просто хочу немного переделать Ад. Короли тут точно не нужны, но все слишком консервативны, – он попытается выболтать себя из этой ситуации. Прямо сейчас ему не хотелось бы привлекать внимания. Благо, что чужие крики где-то наверху заглушили возглас «ты Люцифер». А то, что демон играется с огнём – вроде, как раз таки его работа. Так что вроде-как ничего необычного и не происходит. Островок ему всё равно уже не нужен.

– Ты убил множество демонов. И моего отца, – после признания на лице наследника трона проявилась смешанная злоба, которую он выплеснул вместе со своей следующей атакой. И да, это было уже приличной причиной, которая требовала ответа или объяснения. Жажда мести прекрасное топливо, Люцифер сам его распробовал. Сначала было хорошо, однако с возвращением себя в форму, быстро приелось и потеряло вкус. Сейчас это было больше делом привычки или же желанием закончить начатое – не больше. Ангельские частицы делали Белиала всё более неловким и неточным. Люцифер без особых проблем увернулся снова, пострадали только белоснежные цветы, что даже после сгорания не дали запаха.

– Тебе он всё равно не нравился. Слушай, я упал с Рая прямо в Ад и тут меня встретили не с распростёртыми объятьями. Можешь представить моё потрясение? Умерли они, потому что я оказался им не по зубам, только и всего. Демоны занимаются поеданием друг друга постоянно. И никто не делает это лучше, чем короли.

Ложь, предательства, убийства, жестокость, ксенофобия и другие вещи были обычным делом. Ему даже не стоило вдаваться во все подробности, чтобы Белиал уловил суть того, к чему он клонит. Люцифер, будучи великим ангелом, чувствовал запахи грехов без особой конкретики, но и этого хватало, чтобы его почти тошнило. Совершенно не понимал, как такое гнездо, несущее ничего кроме заразы, ни один из ангелов не собирался вычищать. Игнорировать подобное было в его понимании кощунством, брал дело в свои руки, не давал демонам спокойно разрастаться, выползать и вредить. И почему-то это было чем-то плохим. Они не живые. И Люцифер тоже не живой. Заканчивать мысли на такой плохой ноте не хотелось, кромсание всех без разбора – это дело былых дней, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог:

– Я тебе нравлюсь. Ну, или нравился бы, если бы был кем-то еще.

Демон, что до этого еще держал себя готовым к нападению, отчасти размяк. Если бы он был кем-то еще, а не собой, то он бы получил признание отца. Если бы он был кем-то еще, возможно, тот бы не умер. И ему бы не пришлось думать о троне еще много лет. Но, уже не до конца доверяя существу, просто не понимая, что с ним делать, продолжил логически мыслить. Пытаясь выверить свои шансы, понять ситуацию лучше. Ему надоело слушать пересказы от остальных, он хочет решать за себя.

– Если ты хотел избавиться от королей, то и от их наследников тоже.

– Вау, смышлёный. Да. Но тебя убивать мне совсем не хочется. И если ты, допустим, откажешься от трона, то и не надо будет, – ослепительная улыбка начинала раздражать. Как будто Люцифер не прекращал улыбаться ни на секунду. И всё это звучало уж слишком заманчиво, не считая смертей, что придётся ему простить после согласия.

– Так просто? Я тебе не верю, – не хотел верить. Потому что что-то его определённо тянуло бросить всё, что даже никогда не было его. Как будто до этого он просто не мог найти весомый предлог, чтобы так поступить. Вина камнем висела на шее. А на фоне дочери Амона, которая души не чаяла в своём отце, он казался себе жалким. Его отец даже не был самым могучим, но нет никого, кого Белиал боялся бы сильнее.

– До чего же с тобой сложно. Может, лучше уже пожмём руки? Только без огня, я ненавижу ожоги.

Перед ним падший ангел предлагает всё, чего он сам в какой-то мере хотел. Отказаться от трона, остаться собой, быть кем-то еще, а не последователем невыносимого отца. От которого его уже избавили, сам бы он никогда не решился на такой отчаянный шаг. Провёл бы жизнь в бегах, неизвестно насколько успешно.

Ангел не использовал до сих пор ни одной атаки, терпеливо ждал с протянутой рукой. Белиал затрясся из-за тяжести решения, что должен принять. Он надеется, что если присоединится, то сможет сократить количество смертей. Сохранить больше демонов, сможет смягчить их отторжение своим присутствием. Здесь два враждебных ангела: одного из которых пришлось убивать всеми королями сразу, чего у них больше нет; а второго ещё неизвестно можно ли убить. Михаэлю тоже доверия нет. И остался он, пара демонов, Амон и его дочь, что могут пасть в любой момент из-за избытка ангельской энергии. Люцифер не кажется ему таким уж и плохим существом, пока тот проявляет дружелюбие. Не то чтобы он его боялся хоть в какой-то степени, Белиал ни разу не видел проявления другой стороны – мог только воображать. Но воображение не приведёт его никуда. Демон делает первые шаги навстречу.

– Но я буду следить за тобой, – будет правильно доказать этой неизведанной силе, что не всё ещё потеряно. И если Белиал действительно нравится Люциферу, то ситуация не такая уж и безвыходная. Белиал знает множество демонов, которые не хуже него.

Однако с каждым шагом падший ангел не особо заметно, но напрягался. Ожоги от Баала действительно вещь не из приятных. И с такого расстояния демон мог бы пожертвовать собой, создав огромный прицельный выброс пламени наследника. И это бы нанесло Люциферу ощутимый ущерб, возможно, вывело бы его из строя на какое-то время. Этого времени бы спокойно хватило, чтобы кто-нибудь из оставшихся от него избавился. Но вместо этого Белиал хватается за протянутую ладонь.

В момент хлопка Люцифер зажмурил глаза, как будто именно атаки исподтишка и ожидал. Демон только округлил на это глаза, смутившись. Не такой уж он и плохой. Но как Люцифер, понимая своё положение и уязвимость, решил пойти таким путём? Открыв глаза, тот сам был удивлён и смущён не хуже Белиала. Улыбка и сияющие глаза, которые точно невозможно встретить в аду, на момент вновь приобрели удивительную живость. Ладонь крепко сжалась. И тут же Белиал подумал, что попался в коварную ловушку.

– Конечно, можешь не сводить с меня глаз. И если ты не против, мы удалимся отсюда. Нас кое-кто ждёт. Ты не единственный, знаешь ли, – разбив рукопожатие, Люцифер только призвал бросить все дела и уйти с ним. Оставить Валака и компанию самим разбираться. 

Сбежать. 

Пасть так низко он еще не готов, да и это только сравнило бы его с определённым королём, к которому любви питал абсолютно никто. Если он бросит своих союзников сейчас – не сможет жить с собой. Тем более, не похоже, что это против «правил» их соглашения. Падший ангел не упоминал ничего о Рафаэле. Скорее всего, они действительно не были союзниками.

– Мы разберёмся с Рафаэлем и тогда я свободен. Где мне тебя найти? – не уверен в том, что говорит. Ведь если Люцифер его вообще отпустит – какой смысл Белиалу будет его искать? И как будто одного слепого желания на лице было недостаточно для того, чтобы вызвать доверие, добавил:

– Будет странно, если я просто исчезну сейчас.

– И правда, – посмеялся падший ангел и подошел непозволительно близко к демону. Раз уж он старается так сильно, то заслуживает поощрения. Это первый раз, когда к нему хотят присоединиться с таким рвением.

Белиал ощутил кончики пальцев на своей коже, и то, как крохотный клочок силы Люцифера проник в его кровоток. Это было неприятно, даже болезненно. Но после того, как тысячи острых иголок уложились в его теле – почувствовал себя немного лучше. Это была не чистая ангельская энергия, а что-то более толерантное к демонической оболочке. Оставив свой «подарок», Люцифер начал двигаться в сторону, откуда пришел. И поначалу демон последовал за ним, руководствуясь импульсом силы, что не хотела покидать своего истинного обладателя.

– Как тебя зовут, кстати? Не то чтобы я обещал запомнить…

– Белиал.

– До очень скорой встречи, Белиал. Убедись, что будешь один, когда я за тобой приду.

С этими словами Люцифер оттолкнул Белиала от себя в подстилку из цветов и, использовав долю своей силы, поспешно исчез. Он вряд ли признается себе сам, что с нетерпением будет ждать следующей встречи, когда они снова смогут спокойно поболтать. Демон, в свою очередь, будет неосознанно ждать встречи, чтобы снова уловить искру свободы и искаженной надежды. 

Возможно, это ошибка. Но может ли ошибка быть настолько правильной?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение  
> Я не могла отказать себе в белифа, поэтому оно существует  
> И оно здесь, потому что кое-кто сказал, что было бы забавно увидеть это в тегах Аегис Орты  
> Когда будет (и будет ли вообще) прода с уклоном в друзья\любовники не знаю
> 
> Хорошего дня ;)


End file.
